Sunshine Academy
by mwiki8
Summary: AU: Chelsea is the new girl at Sunshine Academy. In the school of prodigies, the fun never ends. But she doesn't know the dark secret hidden inside one of the students. Chelsea realizes that her family is not who they seemed to be. With all the conflicts that unravel, can Chelsea find her way through? And balance some romance along with it?
1. Chapter 1: Roomies?

~Sunshine Academy~

A/N: Sunshine Academy is my first fanfic and I just love Harvest Moon. Constructive criticism would be amazing and very helpful. I hope you enjoy this. Let the reading begin!

"Hey, Mom? Do you have a copy of _Moon Vogue_? I can't find mine!" Chelsea called to her mother as she rummaged through her suitcase.

Her mother sighed and handed over the magazine her daughter wanted so badly. "Here you go, sweetie. Why are you so obsessed with this magazine? I find _Harvest Times_ much more preferable."

Chelsea giggled as she flipped through the magazine. "Maybe you like _Harvest Times _because Dad has rubbed off on you. He can be so boring sometimes."

Her mother laughed, pulling out her own magazine. They both leaned against the railing and happily read their magazines.

Chelsea was definitely enjoying _Moon Vogue_. She liked any edition, and willingly read some over and over again. Ever since the incredible Sephia Goddess had taken over as the editor, the supposedly racy and slightly sexist magazine had transformed dramatically. It appealed to more teenage girls and wasn't all about fashion. Sephia had taken a different approach on what the magazine was about.

Chelsea's mother peered over to the page her daughter was looking at and smiled. There laid a great photograph of Sephia Goddess, in all her turquoise beauty. "You know, Sephia used to live on Castanet Island. She lived in that forest near Garmon."

Chelsea's eyes bawled out. "Are you serious?! And you're telling me _now_?!"

"Yup, I'm very serious. She lived in a little cottage with her husband, Ignis. They moved a different town when they had their baby, though. She was such a nice person, pretty, too."

"Mom." Chelsea frowned, but couldn't keep up the disappointed expression. "You could've told me a long- you know what? It's okay. Nevermind." She continued flipping through the magazine.

The two heard a familiar voice not far away. A man with some unusual, pink hair was walking towards them with a slight smile on his face. "Hey, Marmalade." He said as he ruffled Chelsea's bandana.

"Dad! My bandana!" Chelsea cried as she readjusted the red cloth. Her father chuckled at his daughter's whining. "Hey! Stop laughing at me!"

Her father couldn't stop laughing though, and continued to do so for quite a while. "Sorry, you just looked really clumsy and all. You were all-" He imitated her flailing arms desperately trying to fix her bandana.

Chelsea's cheeks turned red and she crossed her arms, her bandana finally put in place. "I don't look like that!"

Her mother couldn't help but giggle. The scene was cute, but she would side with her daughter on this one. "Chase," she scolded. "Stop teasing her." Chase shrugged nonchalantly and started whistling.

"What are you talking about?" Chase said as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Chelsea groaned and shifted her attention back to _Moon Vogue_. She just wanted to read the wonderful magazine in peace.

"Well, someone's in a great mood today! Wouldn't you say so, sweetie?" Chelsea's mother asked her. Chelsea glanced at Chase for a second and nodded.

Chase raised his eyebrows. "Me?" The two nodded. He turned away from them and looked out to the rolling, blue waves. "I don't…" he mumbled the rest.

Chelsea coughed and put her magazine down. She grinned brightly and nudged her father. "What was that, Dad? What'd you say?"

Chase sighed and started mumbling again. "Marmalade, I don't want to…"

His wife rolled her eyes. He couldn't possibly be flustered about just this. She rubbed his back gently and urged him to continue. "Speak up, honey. Tell her what she needs to hear."

It was Chase's turn to blush, if not the tiniest bit. He loved his daughter more than anything. The 'I love you' was hard enough and he had mastered it by saying it regularly. He was a good father, but Chase rarely said anything like the sentences he was about to say.

"I just don't want to," he pulled his daughter into in an embrace, "send my daughter away thinking that her dad regretted it. I will always love you, Marmalade. Always know that while I'm still opposed to sending you into this dark world, you need to live. I want what's best for you."

Chelsea smiled, a tear dropping from her eye. She hugged her father tightly. "Oh, Dad. You're such a drama queen," she laughed. "And I love you too."

Chelsea's mother squeezed into the hug and kissed both of her loved ones on the forehead. "And I love you both, but let's not get too mushy here. We have to leave soon. We can share lots of hugs and kisses once we're at the academy."

On cue, the boat's horn blared and the joyous family rushed to the front of the boat. Chelsea, of course, couldn't be happier. She ran across the deck with glee and dragged her suitcase along with her. Ignoring her parents' cries of 'Don't run!', she dashed to where the captain, Pascal, was standing.

"Excited, Miss Chelsea?" The weary, old man asked, watching the brunette's face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Yes, Pascal! I'm so...happy! I can't wait." Chelsea said. "But I'll miss you a lot. I'll miss everyone a lot. You're like the granddad I never had." She jumped onto the old man for a hug and he politely patted her head.

Pascal chuckled at the jubilance of the brunette. "And you are like the granddaughter I never had, Miss Chelsea. I will miss you as well. I hope your stay here will satisfy you."

Chelsea sniffled softly, "Thanks, Pascal." She stepped back, waiting for her parents to catch up. When they did, her mother scolded her angrily. "Chelsea Evans!" She said, frowning. "What did I say about running on Pascal's boat?! It's the last time you'll ever ride on it, and you could show some consideration!"

Chelsea whimpered shamefully. "Sorry, Mom. Just a little...anxious."

"Forgive her, Mrs. Angela. She only wanted to bid this old man a farewell. Allow her to be carefree on her last day on this very ship." Pascal smiled sadly, tipping his hat.

Angela frowned at her daughter once more before turning to Pascal. "If you insist, Pascal. We'll see you later. Sweetie, go and properly say goodbye to Pascal."

Chelsea hugged Pascal one last time and kissed him on the forehead, and Angela followed. Pascal shook hands with Chase and waved goodbye. "I will see you in a bit, Mr. Chase, Mrs. Angela, and of course, Miss Chelsea."

Chelsea waved back as she hopped walked off the ship with her annoyed parents in tow. She stopped rolling her suitcase and gazed in amazement of what stood before her. She blinked to make sure it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. In front of her laid Sunshine Academy.

"Whoa."

She wasn't sure if she was hallucinating, because her new school seemed like a castle. No, it _was _a castle. She looked up at the sophisticated brick building with white-lined windows and tall roofs. She didn't spot a single spot of rust, or any fault for that matter. She couldn't believe her eyes, and the fact that she had not noticed how breathtaking the building was when she was on the boat.

Chase finally caught up, nodding in agreement. "You said it. That's one heck of an academy you got right there." He ruffled Chelsea's bandana again. "You're really one lucky girl."

Chelsea rolled her eyes playfully and fixed her bandana. "Dad," she complained.

Angela wavered behind, taking in the scenery. "It does look pretty nice, if you ask me. I'm guessing it was recently built."

"Mom!" Chelsea laughed. "Pretty nice? It looks amazing." Chelsea paused, as if to think about something, before replying. "If this is just the outside, I can't wait to see what the inside looks like!"

The three continued on the cobblestone path surrounded by small rose bushes onto the entrance of the building. The atmosphere was welcoming and light flooded her eyes when Chelsea opened the door. The aroma of sweet vanilla lingered near the entrance and tickled her nose.

"Oh Goddess, it smells so good in here! It smells like your cakes, Dad!" Chelsea's lips stretched into a lazy smile as she breathed in the smell of vanilla.

Chase had to agree. The kitchen usually, but fortunately, stank of sugar, flour, and fresh oranges. "Well," he boasted arrogantly, "they smell much nicer than this."

Angela smiled at the two, and while it did smell quite nice, she urged the two to follow her to the Office. "Hurry up, you two! Don't let every little detail slow you down. Everything here will probably fascinate curious things like you."

Chelsea cocked her head to the side innocently, "But, Mom, you always say-"

"Come on, sweetie! You too, Chase!" Angela interrupted.

The hurrying mother led them to the Office, raising an eyebrow when she heard the conversations about how bad it smelled when Chelsea's cat died. Then they talked about other stuff. Angela giggled to herself. She loved her husband and her daughter very much, but the two often conversed about some unusual things.

Chelsea looked up at the sign of above the door that said _Office_. She breathed deeply, looked to both of her parents, and entered the room. Only to find it locked. She blushed in embarrassment from her clumsy action and ignored her father's laughs.

"Um, hello?" Chelsea called as she knocked on the door. "Is there anyone here?"

The family heard a small yelp of surprise from inside the room and soon enough, the door was opened by a middle-aged woman with odd, reddish-pink hair. She welcomed them in with a small smile on her face.

She sat down at her desk and folded her hands neatly. "I'm so sorry for that," she gently apologized. "I rarely lock the door, or it's just my old age stopping me."

Angela sat down along with her family in some comfy wooden chairs. "Oh, you look wonderful. And your hair is just fantastic!" She praised comfortingly.

The lady nodded humbly. "Thank you very much. I assume you must be the Evans family, then? What a nice couple, and your daughter is beautiful."

Chelsea blushed, again. "Thank you too, ma'am!"

The lady smiled warmly. "Oh, I haven't been called 'ma'am' in ages. And how rude of me to not introduce myself. My name is Felicia Rose, and I'm the Administrator of Sunshine Academy!"

Angela and Chase shook hands with Felicia. Chelsea followed.

"It's so nice to have a new student. Sunshine Academy is a small little community. We currently are enrolling seventeen students, and you will make it eighteen! I'm sure you'll love it here." Felicia said, standing up. "Ah, let me introduce you to some more people."

Felicia trailed into a room next to the Office and returned with three people behind her: another middle-aged woman with dirty blonde hair, a young woman with dark brown hair wearing a nurse's uniform, and a man with black hair wearing a doctor's uniform. Chelsea had a feeling she knew who these people were.

Felicia started to introduce the unfamiliar faces. "This is Mirabelle Olsen, the school Counselor." She gestured to the woman with dirty-blonde hair. She smiled at Chelsea. "And these two lovely folks are Trent and Elli Moore, the school Medical Staff." Trent and Elli nodded to Chelsea. "Unfortunately, Headmaster Terran couldn't join us today."

The Evans Family stood up to mingle with the kind group of school staff. Angela shooks hands, "I'm Angela and this is my husband, Chase. And last but not least, my daughter, Chelsea."

Chelsea shyly walked over and introduced herself.

"Why, hello! You look like such a sweetheart!" Mirabelle exclaimed.

Trent joined in eagerly. "And you appear to be very healthy as well."

Elli frowned at her husband's serious remarks. She lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Oh, you. Always worried about a child's health. Can't you talk about anything else?"

Chelsea giggled quietly after shaking hands with the three. She laughed at another comment Trent made on her hair and how healthy it was.

Not long after, Felicia quieted the group mingle down. She walked over to Chelsea in small steps and handed over a thin booklet to the brunette. "I guess we'll wrap things up for now," she said, clasping her hands. "Oh, and this is the student manual. You may use it if you want. I'll have one of the students give you a grand tour of the academy. And your parents are going to fill out a few papers and receive a tour from Trent and Elli."

Chelsea nodded, "Thanks, Ms. Rose! And Mr. and Mrs. Moore and Ms. Olsen!" Chelsea blinked a few times when she didn't hear anything. The four adults looked at each other for a few second before erupting into a chorus of laughter.

Mirabelle was first to speak, laughing deeply and heartily. "You honey! No need to be so formal!"

Elli smiled in agreement. "Yup! None of the students call us that. Just call us by our first names. Or if you're feeling polite, just call me Mrs. Elli and the rest like that. It's a tight-knit school. We're very close here."

For the third time that day, shades of light pink spread across Chelsea's cheeks. "Oh, okay. Um, sorry about that, Mrs. Elli. And Ms. Felicia and Ms. Mirabelle and Mr. Trent!"

Felicia let out a small titter. Chelsea seemed to be such a sweet girl. "Don't worry about that, dear. Continuing, I'll call a student down to give you the tour." She walked back to her desk, picked up a small microphone, pressed a button, and voila. "Acienda Goddess to the Office, please. Acienda Goddess to the Office."

Chelsea's eyes widened. Goddess?! That could only mean one, or maybe two things! This Ace person was either real lucky to have the same last name as the marvelous Sephia Goddess, or they were somehow related.

Felicia put the microphone down. "You'll love Acienda, and all the other students. She's a very swell girl. Oh, and before you leave for the tour, say goodbye to your parents. They'll join you for lunch at twelve after you're settled and then you can have a little time to really say farewell."

Chelsea sighed happily and walked over to her parents, smiling. "I'll see you guys at lunch. We can get all mushy then, Dad." She said as she wrapped her arms around both of her parents and embraced them in a hug.

"I'll take your word for it, Marmalade. See ya in a bit." Chase replied, patting his daughter on the head. Chelsea was about to get started on her bandana, again.

"We'll see you in a few hours, sweetie. Love you, " Angela kissed her daughter on her forehead lovingly.

"Love you Mom, Dad."

A small knock was heard and Chelsea spun around, her eyes filled with curiosity. Felicia answered loudly, "Come in, Miss Goddess!"

In walked what could've been the spitting image of Sephia Goddess, or at least what Chelsea anticipated her daughter would've looked like. If Sephia Goddess had a daughter, anyways. With shining green turquoise braids wrapped into a neat bun, Chelsea thought that the girl really was Sephia Goddess's daughter.

She walked with some poise, her back straight and hands placed neatly in front of her. She turned to Felicia and smiled proudly. "Good morning, Felicia. What do you need?"

Felicia placed a hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "This is our new student, Miss Chelsea Evans. Would it be too much trouble for you to show her around the school?" Felicia's smile faltered a bit as she said, "Her dorm number is A9."

Acienda's eyes twitched quickly but she nodded. "No trouble at all! Let's get started then, Chelsea. Thank you, Felicia!"

After a few moments of thanks, the two walked out of the Office with Chelsea once again dragging her suitcase behind her. She stared at Acienda for a while, pondering.

"Well, " Acienda spoke up, causing Chelsea to snap out of her thoughts, "my name is Acienda Goddess. But everyone here calls me Ace." She held out a hand, and Chelsea shook it.

"Wow, Ace." Chelsea complimented bashfully. "You're so pretty. And your hair is so nice and shiny."

"You're such a darling. And your hair is just as nice. No one in the world has _turquoise _hair." Ace giggled lightly.

Chelsea smiled. Felicia was right. She was starting to like Ace already. "Thanks. If you don't mind, can I-"

"Anyways," Ace interrupted. "I trust that you know Sunshine Academy is only for prodigious students. There are all types of talented teens here." She stopped walking and shook her head. "I'm so stupid. Of course you know that! Why would you be here if didn't know that?"

Chelsea laughed nervously. The two continued walking down the hallways. "I wouldn't be here, I guess. And you're not stupid. I just wanna-"

"Can I ask what your talent is? We don't get a lot of new students here, so I'm really interested in what each one has to offer when we do."

"Oh," Chelsea said, half frustrated that Ace kept on unconsciously interrupting her and half flattered that a Goddess wanted to know more about her. That is, if Ace really was related to Sephia Goddess somehow.

"I'm an artist. I like visual art the most, sculpting, painting, or just plain sketching whatever I'm thinking of. Nothing special." She shrugged, looking around the slightly bleak hallways of the building.

Ace tittered. "Nothing special? That's great. I couldn't even try to draw a kitten for that matter. I'm sure your talent is more than 'nothing big' if you landed a scholarship to Sunshine Academy."

"Right! I guess I'm good at what I do, but then again, everyone else at this school is too. So, what's your talent?"

"Me? I'm all about linguistics and polyglotism. I can speak, read, write in, and understand about sixteen languages." Ace waved her hand as if it wasn't a big deal, and Chelsea knew for sure that was exactly what she thought it was.

Chelsea stammered, "Six-sixteen?! That's just...wow." She noticed how Ace seemed to be thinking hard, and the green turquoise-haired girl shook her head.

She giggled playfully, "I was just kidding about that."

"Oh...oh. Um..it's not like I thought-"

"I know seventeen languages! I like to learn a new one every year so that it reflects on how old I am. Isn't that neat?"

Chelsea opened her mouth. "Oh…"

Ace frowned. "You'll catch flies like that, you know. Ah, we're almost at your dorm room!"

"Ace, can I ask you something?" Chelsea said suddenly, in a hoping voice.

Ace stopped walking again. "Sure, darling. What is it?"

Chelsea looked down at the floor. "I know this isn't any of my business, but are you related to Sephia Goddess somehow?" She heard silence. "I'm so sorry!"

Chelsea looked up to see Ace smiling warmly. "Don't be, it's okay. And yes, that's my mother. I...I'm not afraid to tell people at this school who I am because I'm not worried about anyone kidnapping me. At my old school, Valley High, I went by Marina Harvest there, and no one suspected a thing."

Chelsea started to smile too. "Busy life, huh?"

"Yeah," Ace said softly. "Ever since my mother started to edit _Moon Vogue_, it became a huge success. People started to follow me home and soon, I had to switch schools. I still love my mother, and the magazine, but life was a tiny bit hard." She tilted her head to the side. "I take it you like _Moon Vogue_?"

Chelsea laughed. "Like it? I love it!" Ace laughed along until they reached A9. Ace stopped laughing and smiled sympathetically at Chelsea.

"Ta-da! This is your dorm room. Although there's enough money for each student to have their own room, the Headmaster thought it'd be better if we shared. Um, you'll be sharing with...Dakota." Ace whispered before loudly knocking on the door.

Chelsea heard an icy voice from inside that sent chills down her spine. The voice was undoubtedly evil and cold. "Don't try to get me to come out, Turkey."

Ace's hands curled into fists and she narrowed her eyes. "I told you not to make fun of my hair color. _Turkey _sounds nothing like turquoise! And there's a new student." She said calmly, but Chelsea could hear the fury in her once sweet voice.

A loud bang was heard on the door and Ace stepped back hastily. "Don't make me throw something else. I don't care about new students." The girl named Dakota hissed from inside the room.

Ace cleared her throat. "She's going to be your roommate."

Silence.

"Excuse me?!" Dakota sneered lividly "I have a deal with the old man. No roommates. Like hell will I let some new student be my roommate. Piss off!"

Chelsea whimpered quietly, clutching her suitcase handle tightly. Ace sighed. "Dakota. She's your roommate. Felicia said so!"

Dakota scoffed. "I don't friggin care what that old hag says."

"Dakota!" Ace shouted angrily. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Felicia is not a hag! And let me in! She has nowhere to stay! She's _your _roommate!"

Dakota cackled, "Don't get too mad now. We both know what happens when you get mad."

Ace breathed heavily, pursing her lips. She hated Dakota whenever she said something like that. "Dakota! Let me in! You don't..you don't want to get in trouble with...with Gannon, do you?!"

"Gannon? I could beat him in an arm-wrestling any day. Any better threats?" Dakota replied. Chelsea could almost hear the cruel smirk forming on the girl's face.

Ace shut her eyes tightly and tried to take in deeper, slower breaths. After apologizing to Chelsea, she tried one last time. "I really will get you suspended. Headmaster Terran will hear of this, Dakota. Just let me in."

"Oh, you bad, bad girl. The lovely Goddess has resorted to snitching." Dakota mocked, her voice laced with sarcasm. "What're you gonna tell the old man? That I should get suspended because an annoying turkey wants to come into my room? Hmm?"

"That's it, Dakota! I'm-" Ace stopped herself in the midst of her angry shouting. Dakota was laughing.

"Okay, okay. I've had enough fun. I'll unlock the door, just to see if this new student is interesting." Ace clenched her teeth and opened the door as soon as Dakota unlocked it.

Ace offered her free hand to Chelsea, who was frightened out of her mind. As soon as the brunette walked in, a scent hit her nose, hard. She sniffed it a few times and her blue eyes widened. No. It couldn't be. Dakota's room reeked of…

_Oranges_?!

No, but the scent of oranges was so faint though, and the overall scent smelled like… She honestly didn't want to know. Her nose wrinkled and her eyes began to water.

"_This_ is what you wanted to show me?! A little girl cowering behind you like a baby, with her red bandana and all?!" Chelsea heard Dakota's voice jeer. "You continue to impress me with your stupidity, Turkey."

Chelsea's eyes terrifyingly trailed to look at Dakota. She was nonetheless surprised. Dakota had waves of creamy orange hair with streaks of jet black and pale skin. There were some freckles blending into her cheeks. Though what Chelsea saw next shocked her more than anything.

Dakota's eyes were captivating lavender. Her eyes were filled with a mix of amusement and malevolence, a smirk aiding her as she crossed her arms. Dakota narrowed her eyebrows, making her eyes look like long slits.

"Well?" Dakota demanded, snapping her fingers. "Are you gonna say anything, Bandana-Girl?"

Chelsea bit her lip. "My name's Chelsea, not Bandana-Girl." She stated in shaking voice.

Dakota shrugged, twirling a spiky bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet seemed to reflect the rest of her clothing choice. "So...you aren't mute."

Ace frowned in frustration. "You're as rude as always. But Chelsea here will be your roommate. I hope you'll get along."

Dakota laughed cruelly. "You think...we're gonna get along? You think I'm gonna accept a roommate? Think again, Turkey. I don't spend my time with crap."

Ace was fuming once again. "You have a mouth of a sailor. Don't you dare insult Chelsea!"

"My mouth hasn't even got started yet. I've got more words I have to bite my tongue for so that they won't slip out."

"Hmph! You better bite your tongue hard then! I can't stand your language. It's atrocious."

"What's funnier than Bandana-Girl and your ridiculous hair color is your language. If you think you can trick me with big words, you're absolutely wrong."

"This is going too far, Dakota. I've come here to welcome Chelsea. I wanted to show her that Sunshine Academy is a great school and you're ruining it."

"Biting my tongue...biting my tongue...lalala..."

"Dakota!"

Chelsea couldn't stand any more bickering. She gently tapped Ace on her shoulder. "I..it's okay. Don't worry about it, Ace. I don't wanna cause anymore trouble."

Ace turned around to smile at the brunette. "Oh no, you're not causing any trouble at all."

Chelsea shook her head. "Maybe we should just leave. I-"

"That would be nice. Yeah, go ahead. Leave." Dakota suggested, twirling some of her creamy orange hair around her finger.

Ace muttered something under her breath and resumed her best to maintain a smile when she replied to Chelsea. "I'm sorry, Chelsea. I apologize for all you've had to hear from Dakota. Let's go." The two walked out of the room, ignoring whatever retort Dakota had said.

Ace closed the door and leaned against the wall next to it. She massaged her temples. "That was most likely the worst welcoming tour you could've ever asked for. I can't apologize enough."

Chelsea smiled at the turquoise-haired girl. "Nah, Ace. You're a really great person. You've been really kind to me on my first day. I guess it was just Dakota."

"No one could ever get along with the likes of her," Ace said, "she's awfully mean and she has a dirty, dirty mouth. I don't think you'd be able to live in the same room as her! You'll have nowhere to room tonight because of her! No, not until Headmaster Terran comes back."

Chelsea nodded understandingly. "That sucks, but I don't know how I-"

Ace grinned slowly. "I have an idea!" She started walking down the hallway and Chelsea followed. "My roommate Lily might be sleeping over in her boyfriend's dorm room, even though it's strictly prohibited. He has a room to himself, so there'd be enough space. You can sleep in my dorm room!"

"That's great!" Chelsea said, walking beside Ace as she sped down the hall. "Uh, where exactly are we going now?"

"To the Verdure Lounge. That's where all the girls hang out on Saturdays. I want you to meet the real crème de la crème here at Sunshine Academy."

It wasn't long before they reached the door to the Verdure Lounge. Ace knocked two times and said, "It's Ace!" The door peaked open. Chelsea could spot a few strands of golden brown hair and doe eyes.

"_Ace! Come on in!_" The girl behind the door sang with an angelic voice. The door creaked wide open and Ace invited Chelsea in.

"Morning, Lanna. And everyone else." Ace greeted to all the girls in the room, all whom had directed their attention to Chelsea.

Chelsea could see the five girls in the room run stare at her with curiosity. The one from behind the door jumped out at her and shook her hand wildly. "_Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!_" The girl sang again, still shaking Chelsea's hands. "_My name is Lanna Miller! It's so nice to meet you! What's your name?"_

Chelsea laughed nervously. "Um, Chelsea Evans. Nice to meet you too, Lanna. You have a wonderful voice!"

"_Thank you!_" Lanna crooned happily as she invited Chelsea and Ace to the middle of the room, where they sat down on comfy sofas.

"Lanna," a girl with reddish pink hair like Felicia called out."You don't have to sing everything."

Lanna pouted. "But Natalie...it's so fun to _sing_!"

The girl named Natalie let out a small laugh and pushed the red headband she was wearing further back. "I guess you can't argue with fun, can you?"

"Moving on," another girl with blonde hair and the body of a model spoke. "you must be the new student! It's awesome to have another girl here! My name is Julia Olsen. I'm Mirabelle's daughter, by the way."

Chelsea shook Julia's hand. "Oh, thanks. So, some of your parents work here?"

Julia nodded. "My mom, Natalie's mom, and her granddad, and Sabrina's dad. Hey, Bri!" Julia waved to a meek girl with black locks and large glasses quietly sitting in the back, reading a book.

Sabrina looked up from her book. "Oh, hi, Julia." She waved back.

"Come join us here," Julia patted an empty spot on the sofa next to her. "We got a new student!" Sabrina obeyed and quickly sat down next to the blonde.

"Hi, my name is Sabrina Regison." She stuck out her hand and Chelsea gently shook it.

"Hi, Sabrina." Chelsea responded.

"Don't dare leave me out!" An extravagant voice boomed, and the whole room turned to the figure in a bright red dress, wearing her black hair in bun more exotic than Ace.

"No one was leaving you out, Lily." Ace tittered, motioning for the girl to come closer.

"I am Lily Wang and I am so pleased you could be here, Chelsea." Lily smiled, strongly shaking Chelsea's hands. "Saturdays are always quite jubilant. Sunshine Academy is glad to have you here."

"Oh, uh, that's great! Thank you?" Chelsea replied awkwardly, tilting her head to the side.

"I guess you've met everyone here then," Ace said, looking around the room. "Me, of course. And Natalie, Julia, Sabrina, Lanna, and Lily. We're just missing Alisa."

"And Witch!" Lanna said, not singing for once. All the girls nodded in agreement.

Chelsea raised her eyebrows. "Witch? What type of parents would name their daughter Witch?"

"It's not really her name," Julia explained. "We just call her that. Ace came up with the it, so it just seemed logical." There was no expression of remorse on the blonde's face as she shrugged.

Chelsea's jaw dropped in shock. She didn't believe that Ace was the one who came up with a name as horrible as that! Her face contorted into disgust. "Why would you call her Witch? Don't mind my opinion, but don't you think that's mean? Maybe, just a little?"

Chelsea watched in terror as the girls slowly shook their heads. "We call her that because that's what she's like," Ace shrugged, but the eloquence that came with it was not enough to make Chelsea gag even more.

"But Witch isn't half as bad as _Dakota_!" Lanna whispered, the frown on her face ruining her joyous aura. All the girls shook their heads rapidly, murmuring a few words here and there.

"You don't even understand how heinous she is anymore, girls. I had to show Chelsea to dorm A9 because she had to _room _with her!" Ace announced. All the girls gasped and turned to Chelsea with sympathetic glances.

"Oh, that is quite a horrendous decision the staff made!"

"Are you okay, Chelsea? She sure is pretty horrible. She won't even take counseling from my mom, and that's the best therapy you'll ever get!"

"I hate Dakota. She's always messing with my mom and my granddad. She's the worse."

"_She's so mean! I don't like her at all! She called me a PUMPKIN! That mean, mean, mean, mean, mean girl!_

"I don't like Dakota all that much. She's not very nice. I'm so sorry you have to share a room with her."

Chelsea continued to listen to the girls' complaints about Dakota, and how cruel and mean she was. She sighed, still hung up on the fact that the girls had been okay with name-calling this Witch person. She frowned at the thought that this Witch person's feelings could be really hurt because of the girls.

"Let's not get too negative, for Chelsea." Ace finally said, breaking the train of pitying words for Chelsea and complaints about Dakota.

Julia sighed, messing around with her blonde ponytail. "Yeah, you're right, Ace. A new student as nice as Chelsea here shouldn't have to deal with someone like Dakota on their first day."

"I agree," Natalie said. "I agree full-heartedly."

Lanna was grinning brightly again, clasping Chelsea's hands in hers. "_No more negative comments, girls_! _Let's talk about things that'll make Chel-Chel happy_!"

Chelsea couldn't help but smile back, hiding the fact of how emotionally disturbed she really was. She decided not to comment on the Witch-incident. "Chel-Chel?" She asked, giggling. All the girls laughed along, continuing on Lanna's suggestion.

"What shall we talk about, then?" Lily inquired, wiping dust off of her silky dress.

Sabrina hummed thoughtfully. "Um, something positive!"

Natalie crossed her arms and frowned at her friends. "Isn't it obvious, guys? We didn't properly introduce ourselves really, so we should tell Chelsea what are talents are!"

Lanna jumped up and sang, "_Great idea, Nat_! _I am a singing prodigy! I love to sing, sing, sing, sing, sing! I could sing all day and all night long! Just give me some time and I'll make up a song! _See, I already made one up!" The golden blonde-haired girl bragged in a sugary voice.

Chelsea nodded. "I could tell you were a singing prodigy. Your voice is just brilliant!"

Lanna gushed happily. "_You're too kind, too kind!_"

"Me next!" Julia called out, and all the girls faced her. "I'm a dance prodigy. My favorites are ballet, tap, jazz, modern, square-dancing, and...waltz. I like to dance with my boyfriend." Julia admitted bashfully, blushing.

Chelsea tried to imagine what Julia's boyfriend looked like. She thought probably up to her standards, with some sleek, crisp hair, toned muscles, and a dashing smile that could make any girl fall in love with him. She mentally laughed and told herself yes, that was probably what Julia's boyfriend looked like.

"Ugh. Don't remind me!" Chelsea heard Natalie gag, in a voice that almost sounded like she was choking. "I still can't believe you're dating my _brother_!"

Chelsea raised her eyebrows. She imagined Julia's boyfriend with some reddish-pink hair instead, and nodded to herself in approval.

"I think Elliot is really cute. You know, when he gets all flustered, he's so handsome." Julia giggled in a high-pitch schoolgirl kind of voice. Chelsea saw the blonde trying to ignore more of Natalie's fake vomiting.

"Eww. I don't wanna know." Natalie frowned again. "Moving on, let me introduce myself. I'm an archery prodigy. I can shoot anything and anyone and get it right on target every time. It's tough practice, but it's epic. I also like to throw knives."

"Yeah!" Julia joined in, her eyes looking up as if she remembered something. "Once Nat made Elliot stand against a wall with two balloons, one in each of his hands. She threw paring knives right at the balloons! It was scary!"

Ace laughed quietly. "I remember that. It was the gym, right?" Julia and Natalie nodded. "Yeah. Coach Gannon came in after that, yelling hysterically. Everyone scrambled to their other activities and you, Nat, you walked it off like it was nothing! Precious."

"Oh Goddess," Chelsea muttered with a frown on her face. "Cruel."

"C-can I go, guys?" Sabrina spoke up in a hushed voice, and all the girls settled down. "Um, I can play any instrument you give to me. I...I love the violin and the harp."

"That's amazing...and unbelievable!" Chelsea praised, smiling at the black-haired girl. "_Any _instrument?"

Sabrina looked down with shame spreading across her face. "Yes, but I could never master the piano. No matter how hard I try, I'll never understand it."

Julia slung her arm over the moping girl. "Aww, don't say that, Bri! I'm sure you'll learn in no time. We probably don't even know how hard it is to play one instrument, let alone all the instruments you play!"

Sabrina sighed, but gave a small smile toward all the girls. "You..think so?"

"_Know so! Know so, know so, know so!_" Lanna crooned, jumping up and down. She was getting a bit impatient.

"Well," Lily declared loudly, "if that issue is settled, perhaps I shall go. I am a gymnastics prodigy."

Ace waved her hand. "Don't be modest, Lil'. You know, she wakes up at five in the morning almost everyday to train at the gym. Not only is she super great at gymnastics, but she's super strong, and she's got curves we all would kill for!"

"Your curves _are_ nice, Lil'. Gosh, and the dress you're wearing just accents them even more!" Julia gushed, fawning over Lily's bright red dress that tightened around her waist. Chelsea took the time to observe what the rest of the girls were wearing out of curiosity.

Ace wore a light turquoise camisole and a white miniskirt. Julia had on a salmon pink tank and some denim shorts. Natalie was wearing a navy blue sports shirt and gray sweatpants. Sabrina was wearing a plaid pink and green dress with an ivory cardigan. Lanna fashioned a thigh-length lavender dress with pink hearts.

Chelsea looked at her own choice of clothing. She looked decent in an orange tee that said ~Marmalade~, denim capris, and comfy sandals. Though she was nothing compared to the glamour of the other girls, or so she thought.

"Is that everyone?" Sabrina asked.

"Yup. Everyone's gone, sooooo-" Ace was interrupted by a bubbly Lanna.

"_Tell us what your talent is, Chel-Chel!_" Lanna sang, jumping onto the poor brunette with an excited screech.

"Oh!" Chelsea exclaimed with surprised after Lanna had jumped on her. She smiled shyly and said, "I'm an art prodigy."

Lily giggled, something no one expected her to do, especially in such a high-pitched and carefree voice. "Art? Why, that is rather interesting. Please, tell us more."

"I love anything to do with art: sculpting, painting, drawing. Plain sketching is probably my favorite because I can always do it without having to worry about it being perfect."

"You've ought to draw something on the school walls, Chelsea. The hallways can be real scary at night and are awfully plain. You'd make them so pretty!" Julia encouraged.

"I guess that's true…" Chelsea trailed off, not knowing what to say. The rest of the girls followed in silence, an empty void filling the air for a while. Even Lanna didn't want to speak a word.

"Girls," Ace shouted. Everyone startled, and the turquoise-haired girl grinned. "We shouldn't spend anymore time here! Let's hang out at Sprout Lounge." She was already at the door and opened it. "Come on!"

Chelsea shuffled out with the rest of the girls as the dashed around the school to a place called Sprout Lounge. The door they arrived at looked similar to the Verdure Lounge, and she had an idea of who would be behind the doors.

Before Ace could knock, Lanna turned the knob and the door flew open like magic. The first thing Chelsea realized when she walked into the room was how different it smelled. Unlike the sweet smell of daisies and honey, it reeked of..guy. Chips, soda cans, and some sweat were definitely detected by Chelsea's strong nose.

"Boys!" Ace called out teasingly, and all the boys turned to her. Chelsea noticed how charming all the boys were and blushed at her thoughts.

"Yo, Ace!" A guy with tan skin and a hair of dark, scraggly curls along with a purple bandana yelled back while he leaned on the foosball table.

"Denny!" Lanna said happily, running across the room and jumping into his arms. Denny twirled the brunette around and happily embraced her back.

"Hey, Lanna-Bear. How's it hangin'?" Denny said loudly as he pecked Lanna's forehead.

"Great! We got a new student today. She's so nice!"

"Really? Lemme see."

Denny and Lanna walked towards Chelsea and she awkwardly shook Denny's hand."Hi, I'm Chelsea. You must be...um, Lanna's boyfriend?"

Denny grinned widely, his teeth showing in the process. "That's me! I'm Denny Fisher, boxing prodigy. And you got a bandana. Sweet!"

"Oh, thanks. And boxing? That's pretty awesome."

"Yeah, but we got some sick talents over there. I'll introduce you to the boys." Denny brought Chelsea and Lanna, who was clinging on to his arm, to the huddle of students sitting on the sofas.

"Guys," Denny yelled. "This is Chelsea. She's new." All the boys Chelsea could see turned to face her, and she felt somewhat bashful with all the attention she got.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea and I'm an art prodigy. It's really nice to meet you all."

A guy with the same reddish-pink hair as Natalie and Felicia and large, round glasses stood up and walked toward her. Chelsea's thoughts impolitely ran through her head. Could this be Julia's boyfriend, Natalie's brother? He was nothing like the way she imagined him. She mentally slapped herself at her rude thinking.

"Hi, my name is Elliot. I'm guessing that we're all saying what our talents are, so, I'm a math prodigy." Elliot said quietly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

Julia pranced over, hugging Elliot from the side. "Hey, baby." She said as she kissed his cheek.

Chelsea knew it. She just knew it. Yup, Elliot for sure, was Julia's boyfriend. Not that it bothered her anything. She was just… surprised...right?

"Isn't he just great? You're so cute." Julia gushed over Elliot, making him blush slightly.

Chelsea nodded slowly. "Um, yes?"

Natalie rushed over to Chelsea, right after making a gagging sound. "Eww. Come on, Chelsea. Let's get away from this lovey-dovey stuff and meet some cool people." She dragged Chelsea across the room to a surprise.

She saw a rather short, blonde-haired guy who was about five inches shorter than her. And Chelsea thought that she was pretty short. He wore a dark purple top hat and matching bowtie. The boy smiled at them brightly.

"My Natmeg! Lovely to see you on this wonderful Saturday morning. The light has flooded in through the windows to shine on you-"

Chelsea cocked her head to the side as she watched some pink creep on Natalie's cheeks. Natalie cleared her throat. "Pierre, stop calling me Natmeg."

The boy named Pierre chuckled and took Natalie's hands in his. "But, Natalie, my dear. You are as beautiful as the nutmeg that fall from the trees in the Indies. You are fiery and full of captivating, delicious, tasty flav-"

"Pierre!" Natalie scolded, fully blushing. "I'm here to introduce Chelsea, not fl...flirt or anything."

Pierre directed his attention to Chelsea. "Terrific to meet you, Chelsea. I am Pierre Gourmet, likely fifth-generation Gourmet. Culinary skills run through my blood and are embedded in my brain!"

"Cooking, huh? That's nice." Chelsea replied, feeling even more awkward with Natalie and Pierre than she had around Lanna and Denny and Julia and Elliot.

Before she knew it, she was twirled around, another blonde standing before her like a knight in shining armor.

"You must be Miss Evans. It is so ever divine to meet you." The blonde said, kissing her hand lightly.

Chelsea almost wanted to roll her eyes. Didn't anyone at this school speak like a normal teenager?! Well, there _was _Julia, Natalie, Lanna, she guessed, and… She shook it off.

Chelsea's mouth opened when she saw an aggravated Lily stomp over to them. "Will-William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III! How..how many times have I told you-"

Will chuckled. "My darling Lily Pad. You shan't fret. My love for you is as wide as the horizons and as everlasting as the water in the rivers that flow across the Earth."

"Sh-shan't?!" Chelsea murmured under her breath, smiling at Will and Lily.

"Oh, Will. When you say it like that…" Lily said to the blonde, wrapping her arms around him and cuddling into his shoulder.

"Umm… maybe I should just…" Chelsea quickly turning around only to bump into a boy with a large spike of brown hair and dark caramel skin. He smiled shyly at her.

"Sor..ry." The boy mumbled, reaching for Chelsea's hand.

Chelsea shook her head. "It's alright. I'm Chelsea. What's your name?" Chelsea shook the boy's hand.

"...Shea. Nice...meet...you."

"Nice to meet you too, Shea!"

"How ya holdin' up, Shea?" Chelsea heard a new voice say, and yet another blonde walked towards her and Shea, a green baseball cap turned backwards on his bright blonde tufts of hair.

The blonde turned to Chelsea, blinked, and crimson overtook his cheeks. He slowly grinned and stretched his hand out to shake hers. "Mark Cooper! Real great to meet you, Chelsea!"

Chelsea laughed pleasantly. "And I'm guessing you know my name?"

Mark blushed deeper, scratching his neck sheepishly. "I do. It's awesome to meet you. Seriously." He responded, feeling awfully warm around the kind brunette.

"Aww. Thanks, Mark. What's your talent?"

Mark suddenly dropped to the floor, wheezing. He curled into a ball, whipping out his arms and legs as he rasped in pain. He banged on his chest with fist as he coughed violently. Chelsea's eyes widened and she quickly kneeled next to him, her hands flailing wildly.

"Mark!" She cried, looking at the other students. They were either frozen in shock, or casually standing around.

Mark gasped for air, coughing again and again. Chelsea turned frustrated at the other students for not helping her. She was too worried about Mark though as she helped him up. He panted heavily, taking short wisps of breaths.

Finally, he settled. He winked at Chelsea. "How was I, Chelsea?"

Chelsea blinked. "Um, what?"

He stood up and stretched his arms. He helped Chelsea up. "I'm a drama prodigy. Don't worry, it was all an act."

Chelsea's mouth dropped. "I want to slap you and praise you all at once. Wow!" She blinked again, shaking her head this time in amazement.

Mark chuckled nervously. "Yeah...sorry. And thanks? I was just practicing!"

"Don't mention it! It's okay! That was really impressive actually…" Chelsea trailed off, nodding in approval.

"Mark! Tricking us-me-_again_?!" Ace stomped over to the two, her hands placed on her hips with sass. "We love you, but don't do it! I hate it!"

Mark pouted. "Apologies, Ace. I was introducing myself and you know how I am."

Ace rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways," Ace grabbed Chelsea's arm, "I'm gonna steal this one and finish the school tour." She raised her eyebrows when Mark grinned. "And you're not coming!"

"Ace…" Mark whined.

"Mark!" Ace snapped, dragging Chelsea out of the room. "Goodbye!"

Ace stood outside Sprout Lounge, huffing. "Yes, I am diva."

"N-no! I wasn't gonna say-"

"It's okay. I don't care!" Ace smiled charmingly. "Plus, you've met the crème de la crème and the weirdos! I love everyone here at Sunshine Academy though, with the exception of Dakota and Witch."

Chelsea was nonetheless surprised by how honestly and boldly Ace had stated it. "Can I ask more about...uh...Witch?"

Ace turned her down. "I'd rather you not. You can meet her, if you'd like. Would you?"

Chelsea shivered. "I actually...yes. I would."

Ace gave an emotionless expression back. "Fine then. We'll venture to the libraries. Alisa will be studying there too, so it shouldn't be all that bad."

Chelsea followed a silent Ace through the hallways, turning right and left until they reached the library.

It was as if the library was a separate building, large and grand. Rows and rows of bookcases spread far and there was a center space equipped with two rows of high-tech laptops and a few sofas and lazy-boys comfortable for reading. There were also study desks for group meeting or work.

Chelsea spotted a girl with a pink orange hair and reading glasses perched on her nose wearing a long, modest gown. She sat at the desk, flipping the pages of a thick classic book.

"Alisa!" Ace called quietly, waving the girl.

Alisa looked up from her book and smiled as the two walked over. She stood up and bowed her head, taking off her glasses and placing them on the desk.

"Ace. What an enjoyable coincidence for you to be here." She spoke in a soft voice. She glanced at Chelsea. "Could you be the newest student?"

"Chelsea! Art prodigy! So nice to meet you, Alisa."

Alisa nodded. "I presume you know about me. My full name is Alisa Grace Hall and I am a literature prodigy."

"Awesome! What book are you reading?" Chelsea asked, looking over at the thick book that laid on the desk.

Alisa smiled faintly. "The dictionary, although it would be more preferable to read a holy book."

Chelsea's mouth was tired of dropping from all the surprises she had received. Her face turned blank. "That's incredible of you."

Ace crossed her arms. "No way you're," she looked at the book closely and sighed. "Yeah, you're actually reading the dictionary, aren't you? Wow, typical Alisa."

"My deepest apologies if it bother you, Ace." Alisa said, but Chelsea heard the slightest bit of sarcasm in her voice, so hidden.

Ace smirked. "Nah, it doesn't. But how could you even begin to enjoy reading the dictionary?"

Alisa sat back down. "The knowledge in the dictionary, it flourishes your mind with the meaning of words you thought you knew of. Knowledge is power, after all."

"Darn right it is! Wow, what letter are you even on?"

"M." Alisa sighed dreamily. "Macronucleus, the larger of the two nuclei in ciliated protozoans."

"Um. Whoa." Chelsea giggled, staring at Alisa, who also giggled.

Ace broke the conversation. "Speaking of which, is Witch here?"

Alisa's face turned a stony cold as she answered quietly, "Yes. She is. Why?"

Ace ignored Alisa's annoyed tone. "Chelsea here wants to meet her."

Alisa stood up. "I should take Chelsea to meet...Witch. You may read the dictionary here as long as you don't lose my place, Ace." Alisa didn't wait for Ace to nod as she gestured for Chelsea to follow her.

Ace shrugged as she wandered to some nearby bookcases in search for a chick lit. Alisa led Chelsea through the columns of bookcases, making Chelsea awe at the number of books she saw. The library was organized by genres and author's last name for a change.

"Don't tell Ace, if you would," Alisa whispered, looking down. "I believe it's awful of her to give such a name to my roommate. Witch...how could she?"

Chelsea sighed. "You think it's terrible too. I honestly don't believe it either."

Alisa took a sudden right turn, causing Chelsea to bump into the edge of a bookcase. "Oh, my apologies. To continue the matter at hand, I think that Witch is a very decent, if not deeply kind, girl. She can be standoffish, but she is no witch. Never."

Alisa stopped once she saw a girl leaning against a bookcase, a light novel in her hands. "Umm, hello." She waved.

The girl shifted slightly, her wavy blonde hair bunching up in parts. She growled quietly in annoyance. "Alisa."

"I would like you to meet the new student." Alisa said, nudging Chelsea softly.

"Mmhmm. You would like that, but would I?" The blonde frowned, shaking her head. "Yea...no. I don't really care anyways so just…" She made a shooing gesture.

"Wy...Wy-"

Witch snapped her book close. She inhaled sharply and glared at Alisa. "Don't call me that!" She glowered, standing up.

Alisa looked away. "I was not going to refer to you by that name, promises."

Witch muttered some profane language under her breath after murmuring, "Yeah. Now, leave me alone."

"You haven't met Chelsea! She is rather kind and I'm sure you would like her." Alisa defended, taking a step towards Witch.

Witch put her hand up and Alisa backed away. "Not now, not today. Sorry, Alisa. Leave." She slumped back to the ground and continued to read her book.

"Wouldn't you be social for this one moment, Witch?!" Alisa said, slightly raising her voice. Chelsea looked at her in surprise. Alisa's face had strained when she said 'Witch'. "Please! Just meet Chelsea."

Witch huffed. "No. I already told you. Go away."

"I...I am deeply sorrowful. N..not sorry. Sorrowful!" Alisa stated, turning around. "It is for the new student's sake only." Alisa began to sniffle and Witch finally gave in.

"Ugh. Don't you dare cry on me! Alisa. Why are you being so melodramatic?!"

Alisa giggled, "Melodramatic!"

Chelsea saw Witch blush lightly. "Sh-shut up! And since you insisted, I'll go meet this darn student if it makes you happy." Witch walked over with a stubborn frown on her face, looking Chelsea up and down. "Who're you?"

Chelsea saluted. "Chelsea Evans! I am specifically talented in art and it's great to meet you!"

Witch stuck her nose in the air. "You're too nice. Too happy."

Chelsea faltered a bit. "Oh...sorry."

"Whatever. I'm going back to my room, Alisa." Witch said, ending the conversation quickly. She walked past the two shocked girls with narrowed eyebrows. "And don't follow me."

Chelsea exhaled frustratedly and called after Witch. "Wait! What...what do I call you?"

Witch didn't turn around, but she stopped walking. Chelsea could hear the scowl on the blonde's face. "Witch."

"I feel horrible." Chelsea admitted after she could no longer see Witch. "I should've been more friendly and nicer! I mean, she looked so upset and I-"

Alisa motioned for the brunette to stop talking. "That is how she always is. There are certain events in her past that created this version of her. She was different before those events."

"How about we return to Ace?" Alisa didn't wait for Chelsea's response. She took the hand of the girl and pulled her through the rows of bookcases until they reached the reading area.

Ace was happy to see the two. "Well. That was awfully quick." She put her chick lit down. She was reading 'The Crimson Script' by Narthan Hanthaw, one of the most insanely interesting authors of the century.

"The Crimson Script is an acceptable choice, though not what I expected of you." Alisa stated, smiling gently. "It's not stereotypical chick literature."

"Alisa." Ace groaned, stifling a laugh. "This is the condensed version of it. I don't have the patience to read something as thick as the real version."

"Ah, I see, and the real version is not all that thick." Alisa sat down. "Well then, you must be finished here. I-"

Ace held up a hand. "Are you trying to get us to leave? Alisa." Ace struggled, trying to refrain from making the girl cry. "You're right, I guess. Maybe we should leave. I need to finish the tour anyway."

Alisa frowned. "Ace-"

"No, I understand. Come on, Chelsea. It's almost time for lunch." Ace led Chelsea outside the library with an annoyed expression. She sighed deeply. "Mood swings," she murmured.

Chelsea mouthed an 'oh'. "So, uh, are we going to the lunch room now?"

Ace nodded. "Yes. And I'm very hungry too." She rubbed her stomach. "But to really change the subject, I'd like to talk about relationships."

They walked through more and more hallways, Chelsea hanging on to Ace's every word of sweet gossip as they turned. "This school is just full of lovebirds! I have so much to say and so little time."

Chelsea giggled, "Well, I'm sure there'll be much more time to gossip. I would like to hear all about it, though."

The two entered the lunchroom, glad to see all the students-most of them anyway-, Chelsea's parents, and Felicia, along with all the other staff. The forty minutes of lunch seemed to fly by, filled with much laughter, smiling, and food.

At the end of lunch, Angela and Chase wandered to their beloved daughter, who was starting to soak into the academy. The two parents overlooked their daughter conversing with others with pride in their heart. Angela was the first to shed a single tear.

"Oh, sweetie," Angela whimpered as she hugged her child. "I will miss you so much."

Chelsea patted her mother's back gently. "Don't be so cliche, Mom! Say something no other mom waving bye to her daughter would say."

Angela laughed heartily as she pulled away from the hug and placed her hands on Chelsea's shoulders. "I did always say to be creative." She beamed. "Don't forget Mother's Day on Spring 10th!"

Chase grinned along with his wife. "Not bad, not bad, Angie. Thought you could come up with something more enlightening." He said, ruffling Chelsea's bandana yet another time.

"Dad!" Chelsea groaned, but smiled widely in the end. "That's like the thousandth time today!" She fixed her bandana.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Chase, like you could do any better without getting mushy and all lovey-dovey." Her tone was clearly challenging her husband, who responded competitively.

"Okay, then." He cracked his knuckles. He pat his daughter on the head and looked her in the eye with much emotion through his eyes. Chelsea was surprised with his intense gaze.

"Marmalade," he sighed, "I've raised you for sixteen years. Dare go and _bang_ one of the boys here with-"

"DAD!" Chelsea interrupted loudly. Her face was full out crimson, from anger and embarrassment. She was growling under her breath, and wanted to cover her face with her hands at the same time.

Chase coughed into his hand and lightly glared at his daughter. "If you hadn't interrupted, I-"

"B-but you-you said!"

Chase shook his head. "Yeah. Still interrupting, aren't you?" When Chelsea finally silenced herself with a stubborn yet embarrassed face, Chase continued. "As I was saying, dare go and bang one of the boys here without my approval, so help me I might-"

Chelsea, her face now a light tint of pink, said, "Like I would ever do that."

Chase nodded. "You wouldn't. I was just reminding you. I don't want you to ever stray from the path I raised you to walk on." He pat his daughter on the head once more. "That's all."

Angela snickered, grinning widely. "Oh, Chase." She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Why, wasn't that just peachy?"

Chase laughed it off, though a light blush showed on his cheeks. "Peachy? I really won this time. I wasn't mushy at all."

"Suuuure, you weren't. The whole thing about 'staying on the path I raised you on' and 'banging boys'. You're such a dad." Angela giggled, kissing Chase on the nose. Chelsea laughed along and covered her eyes.

"I _am_ a dad. And a fabulous one at that too. Aren't I?" Chase turned to his daughter for approval.

Chelsea looked at both of her parents. She looked at her mother's hazel brown pupils and her father's amethyst purple orbs. She smiled proudly at her parents, forgetting all the times she had ever doubted or yelled at them. She loved these people, as cheesy as it sounded. She loved them very much.

"Is he? Chelsea? Sweetie?" Angela waved a hand in front of her daughter's face.

Chelsea blinked and smiled. "I really love both of you so much." She wrapped her arms around both of her parents. "So I'm gonna say thanks, for making me who I am."

Angela sniffled, few tears falling from her eyes. She wiped them and hugged her daughter back. "Not to be mushy or cliche or anything," she sniffed. "But you are the best daughter I could ever ask for."

Something flew across Chase's face as his expression turned stony for less than a second. He was quick to change his face into a small smile as he awkwardly hugged Chelsea back. "Love you, Marmalade."

She snuggled against her parents. "Love you, Dad. And you too, Mom."

Angela spoke next, still sniffling. "I guess that's it. I have to let you go into this wonderful academy. You'll be so far away and I'll miss you so much and if anyone is ever mean to you or if you ever need anything or-"

"Mom," Chelsea interrupted, "I'm gonna be fine, and so are you."

"I believe so anyway. Marmalade'll do fine here. You're gonna grow really big and really tall. And we'll see you in a few weeks."

"Right. You're going to learn so much and I'll know-" Angela began to sniffle again.

"There, there, Ang." Chase comforted as he rubbed his wife's back. He ruffled Chelsea's bandana one last time, and the brunette didn't complain. "I guess we'll get on our way home, then."

Chelsea frowned. "So it's goodbye then?"

Chase laughed and nodded. "Maybe for now." He started to walk away with Angela crying in his arms. "Take care, Chelsea!" He waved.

Chelsea waved back as her parents left. "Bye, Mom, Dad." She whispered to herself, keeping a large smile on her face to prevent herself from crying. She wouldn't be such a baby, wouldn't she?

She decided to head back to Ace's room to get settled in. Strolling down the hallways, she admired the paintings on the walls and the posters that said 'Go Rays!' everywhere. She loved the academy already and everyone in it. So cheers, she thought, to her new home.

It came like a bolt of lightning. She was on the floor before she knew it, holding her head in her hands as she looked up and met eyes filled with amethystsity. She looked farther up and saw locks of silver hair mostly hidden by a black cowboy hat.

"...sorry." Was a whisper she barely heard before the mysterious figure dashed down the hallways away from her. She stood up quickly to see who had bumped into her, but she couldn't make out a figure.

It would be easy though, to find out who this mystery figure was, due to the amethyst purple eyes and silver hair. The cowboy hat would make it extra easy.

And maybe she should've been mad that the girl had bumped into her without helping her up. What would Chelsea care anyway? All the girls at the academy seemed kind, with the exception of Dakota. She just wondered if it was that they hadn't talked about the one that had bumped into her.

Oh well, she thought, and headed back to Ace's room.

A/N: Thank you for all those who are reading. Please review to make this story the fabbest it could ever be!


	2. Chapter 2: Mystery Prodigy

~Sunshine Academy~

A/N: That one review really got me going for a second chappie! Whoever is reading this, I really hope you like it. Please review to help me become a better writer. Let the reading begin!

"Wake up! Wake up, Chelsea! Come on, don't make me pull you out of bed. Chelsea, wake up."

Chelsea stubbornly opened her eyes to see Ace staring back at her. She blinked and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

Ace shrugged and rubbed her hands together. "Six in the morning. Breakfast starts at seven and you might want to take a shower."

Chelsea blinked some more and stepped out of bed. The morning chills froze her bare legs and arms and she instantly regretted wearing just a tee and shorts to bed. She shivered. "Is it okay if I do?"

Ace combed her shiny turquoise hair. "Take a shower?" She asked, and Chelsea nodded. "Sure, darling. Go on ahead. Do you need a towel?"

Chelsea shook her head and waddled to her suitcase. "Nope, I'm good." She rummaged through her suitcase to find her soft towel. "And, um, what am I gonna wear today? Is there a certain uniform or something?"

Ace tittered quietly. "You might've known if you had read the student manual, Chelsea."

Chelsea laughed nervously. "Oh, well, I think that I might've lost it...or something. Sorry."

"I was just teasing you," Ace laughed. "And yes, we do have a uniform. Don't worry about it, I picked it up for you. Thank God, Dakota didn't do anything to it." She pointed to the new uniform on the dresser.

"Thanks, Ace." Chelsea stepped into the bathroom, stripped, and then jumped into the shower. It was already a little moist from when Ace had used it, but Chelsea thought the shower was pretty nice. It was a dorm room shower after all.

She turned the knob to hot and screamed the second the water touched her. "AH!" Chelsea cried loudly, ice cold water dripping on her body. She could hear Ace rush to the door and knock urgently.

"Are you okay?! Chelsea?!" Ace yelled in worry.

Chelsea turned the knob to cold and was surprised by the warm rushing down. She was glad Ace couldn't see her red face. "Yeah," she yelled back sheepishly. "Just the cold water...heheh."

"I was about to say," she heard Ace giggle, "I thought something bad happened. If you need anything, just let out a bloodcurdling scream again."

Chelsea laughed, letting the water run through her chestnut brown hair. She looked at all the different shampoo and conditioning products that Ace had. "Color Action: Triple Effectiveness for Better, Silkier Hair. Guess I'll try that."

After much hair care and body washing, Chelsea hopped out of the shower, refreshed and awake. "Ace?" She called out. "Could you hand me the uniform, please?"

"Sure." Ace called back. Chelsea bashfully opened the door a tiny bit and quickly snatched the uniform from out of Ace's hands.

"Thanks." Chelsea took a look at the uniform and shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't bad, she guessed, having to put up with it for the rest of the year. She definitely expected the crisp white tee, navy blue plaid skirt, and brown socks.

She pulled the ensemble on and fixed the bright yellow tie around her collar. Then she tucked her tee in. "I don't miss you, plaid skirt." She joked as she smoothed the creases on her uniform, looking at herself in the mirror. "Still not all that bad in plaid, am I?"

She opened the bathroom door to see Ace also fashioning the school uniform much better than herself. Ace was still combing her turquoise hair when Chelsea had finished showering, and looked up with joy when she saw the brunette in the uniform.

"How adorable! You really rock that uniform, Chelsea!" Ace complimented, fawning over the girl.

Chelsea giggled quietly. "Not as much as the uniform just fits you, Ace. You look amazing in anything!"

"Oh, please! You should see me in sweats. I hope you don't anytime soon…" Ace trailed off, her combing paused. She shook the random thoughts out of her head. "We have lots of time before breakfast. Maybe I could braid your hair or something."

Chelsea fumbled strands of her wet, damp hair. "You can try. I'm not one of those girls who wake up with perfect hair." She sat down on Ace's bed and handed her a comb.

"You're gonna be fine. Your hair is wonderful." Ace said as she combed through Chelsea's hair. "The new conditioner I bought really helps. Though your hair is so naturally smooth and straight and oh, it's so pretty!"

Chelsea snickered, grinning at Ace. "Yeah, right. My plain, boring hair? You have turquoise hair. I think that says daring, adventurous, and exciting. You're all that."

Ace gushed happily and finished two pigtail braids in no time. "Finished!" She cheered gleefully and hopped off the bed. "But it's six-forty! There's too much time to waste!" She frowned and shook her head. "I should do my hair in pigtails too!"

Ace tied her hair up into two glamourous pigtails. "I think that maybe we should go to another girl's room. How about Julia and Natalie's? They're always so much fun!"

Ace dragged Chelsea out of the room before she could respond. "Ace!" The brunette struggled. "I don't have shoes on yet!"

Ace paused her running and sighed. "Oops! Well, Julia probably has some chic slippers you can wear all day." She continued to drag Chelsea down the hallway.

"Ace!" Chelsea complained, but she couldn't help but smile. "I can't wear slippers around school! Aaaaaaaaaaaace!"

"It'll be a great first day. The slippers are really comfortable, trust me. Hey, we're almost there!" Ace pointed out as she made a sharp left turn, causing Chelsea to almost collide with the wall.

Chelsea quickly looked down at her brown socks, rubbing against the floors of the academy. "I give up," she murmured, finally looking up to see that they had arrived in front of the dorm room.

"It's Ace!" Ace called as she loudly knocked on the door.

Julia opened the door, revealing her pretty blonde hair also piled into two pigtails. "Hey girls! Looking fanta-fabulous in those pigtails!" She invited the girls in and the smell of fresh hay hit Chelsea like a weight. "I can never get Natalie to ever put her hair into pigtails."

Ace seemed to noticed the smell as well and smiled in bliss. "Smells like home, as usual, Jules." Ace complimented as she greeted Natalie. "Morning, Nat!"

Natalie was one to wear a longer skirt with her tee, one that came to a little lower her knees. It suited her better than the mid thigh and knee length skirts the other girls were wearing.

Natalie waved, having just tied her hair up into a neat ponytail. "Yo guys. How was your first night at the academy, Chelsea?"

Chelsea scratched her neck sheepishly. "A little rough getting used to the new mattress, but pretty comfortable for the most part."

Ace laughed. "No wonder you were so tired this morning. When I think about it, I'm sure I heard you rolling and turning. I don't think you got any sleep at all, did you?."

"I got enough sleep! That's all that matters! Let me change the subject!" Chelsea exclaimed in embarrassment, flailing her hands around in front of her face.

Ace pointed out Chelsea's bare feet. "Oh, yes! Gotta borrow some slippers for Chelsea here."

"Do you not have any loafers? Or even brown or black flats?" Julia asked as she rummaged for some slippers.

"Ace pulled me out of the room before I could get any shoes on!"

Ace pursed her lips. "I wanted to hang out with my girls before breakfast and time was running out!"

"No harm done," Julia said as she handed Chelsea a pair of light pink fluffy slippers with small bunny ears.

Chelsea slipped them on. "So I guess they're pretty com- Hey! Wouldn't it be a lot easier for me to borrow some shoes or even run back to my room to get mine? Why are you giving me slippers?!"

Natalie put her hand on Chelsea's shoulder. "Now, now. There's only ten minutes left until breakfast."

"That's plenty of time, Natalie!"

The redhead shrugged. "And besides, Julia so kindly looked for these slippers so that you wouldn't have to suffer walking barefoot everywhere. Show your appreciation!"

Chelsea sighed and looked up. "This is really silly, but okay. I have a feeling this is gonna bite me later."

"Now that that's settled, how about we head to the cafeteria? It's almost seven and I'm starving!" Julia ushered the girls out of the dorm room and they walked to the cafeteria.

The smell of fresh bacon, eggs, and sausage filled the nostrils of Chelsea. 'Oh, this never gets old', Chelsea thought as she grabbed her tray and waited in line. She saw the other students enter the cafeteria with the same expression as hers, full of hunger.

"Good morning, Miss Halia!" Chelsea greeted the young blonde chef as she handed a plate of bacon, eggs, and sausage to Chelsea and placed it on her tray.

Halia smiled brightly. All the staff had seemed to just click with Chelsea. They loved her. "Morning to you, Chelsea. Tell me if you need anything."

"Thank you!" Chelsea called back as she moved to the fruit bar. She scooped some strawberries and orange slices onto a small plate. "Yum, yum, yum!" She hummed as she filled a glass with chocolate milk. She beamed at her healthy breakfast and sat down at the table.

"Hey, Chelsea!" A voice next to her popped out of nowhere and she dropped her fork onto her tray.

Chelsea turned to her left. "Hey Mark," she sighed out of relief. "I tend to get most of my surprises in the morning, then."

Mark chuckled and grinned. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. Just wanted to say hi. Could I...uh...sit next to you?"

Chelsea nodded and made a 'mmm' sound. Her mouth was full of bacon and she felt her face heat up as Mark watched her eat. She swallowed. "I mean, yes! Of course, sure! Sit down."

"Are...are you wearing bunny slippers?" Mark asked, pointing to Chelsea's slippers with an amused expression on his face.

Chelsea put her hands up in defense. "It was not my decision."

Mark laughed, munching on some bacon. "Bunny slippers are pretty cute, especially on a girl like you, Chelsea." A moment of silence passed. Mark grew red. "Err, that's not what I meant! I'm not trying to hit on you or anything. I still think you look really cute! Wait, no! I mean your bunny slippers are really cute. Not saying that you're not looking really pretty today! You are! I..."

"I get Mark, don't worry." Chelsea assured, smiling. "And the school uniform isn't looking bad on you too. Wish you had some bunny slippers too so we could twin!"

Mark blushed, looking down at his button up, white tee, yellow tie, and navy trousers. "Oh, thanks."

Ace soon joined them. She eyed Mark and smirked. "Well, if it isn't my favorite blonde here so early and already flir-"

Mark cleared his throat. "Ehm, good morning, Ace!"

"_I thought I was your favorite blonde_!" Another voice sang, no other than Lanna. She pouted as she set her tray down.

Ace giggled and turned the tip of Lanna's mouth upside. "Oh, Lanna! Turn that frown upside down! You are my favorite blonde."

"Hey, what happened to me?" Mark complained, frowning.

Julia scoffed as she sat down. She crossed her arms. "Okay, Ace. I see how it is!"

Ace swallowed down a nervous laugh. "Julia! You know I don't play favorites. Aww, Julia!" Ace begged, tugging on the blonde's arm.

Pierre was quick to join the battle. "Why, Ace Puff! Where do I, the academy's most favorited culinary chef," -Halia burst out laughing and returned to the kitchen- "fit in all of this ruckus?"

Natalie super-glared, boring holes into Pierre's short stature. "I thought you only had foodie nicknames for me, Pierre! Why do you have one for Ace too?! Do you have one for all the girls?" She raged, clenching her fists in a tantrum.

Will stepped into the picture, his blonde hair fluffed for the occasion. "But of course, you have not forgotten about I, have you, Miss Goddess? For I, am one of the golden-haired!"

"Oh geez, Will. No, I have not forgotten about you."

Chelsea tried to speak up. "Err, Ace, I think-"

Natalie interrupted, a scornful look on her face. "And what's this all about anyways? Are only blondes your best friends?! Huh?!"

Ace stuttered. "That has nothing-nothing to do with this! Look-look guys! I was j-just saying that-that I love all my blonde fr-friends!"

"Is this what our friendship has become, Ace? Have you resorted to discriminating against all who have not a chance at obtaining golden locks? Is that what this is?!" Lily boomed, silencing the childish bickering.

Ace face-palmed. She sighed and tried to calm everyone down. "Okay, listen up-"

"No! You shall listen up, Goddess! I shall fight for any friendship no matter the cost! I shan't be discriminated against because of the shade of my hair!"

"Lily is correct! I've always been left out because of my hair color! It seems like a righteous protest."

"Alisa, you too?"

"Um...I think I...I...I agree with Alisa."

"No, not you too, Bri."

"_Am I, am I, am I? Am I still your favorite blonde?_"

"Be quiet, Lanna! I'm most definitely Ace's fave blonde!"

"_Julia! That was not, no, not very nice!_"

"Girls, this was not the original point of the conversation!"

"SHUT UP, DENNY!"

"Yo…"

"Girls, please calm down. Ace loves us all! Equally."

"Thank you, Elliot."

"No! I am really your favorite, aren't I?"

"_Me!_"

"You shan't dare say that I am not!"

"But, Ace!"

"Ladies, please. Noise this loud can only be a chick fight of two gals fighting over this handsome face!"

"Denny!"

"Guys. Guys. Guys! GUYS!" Chelsea looked around her. She hadn't gotten a single bite of food and all the students were clamoring. "STOP!" she shouted as loudly as she could, standing on her seat.

Everyone stopped for a moment, looked at each other, then sat down. For a few seconds, the students picked at their food or took a sip of their drinks. Then, they laughed.

Chelsea laid dumbstruck, a piece of egg still on her fork as she watched the once bickering students happily eat. "What just happened?"

She found Sabrina smiling next to her. "Breakfast." The girl said shyly.

"Okay. I think I should be weirded out, but I'm not. I have a feeling this happens a lot?"

Sabrina lifted her shoulders a bit. "Sometimes. We all bond over these unusual fits where we have these loud outbursts and then we all joke about a few minutes after we calm down."

Chelsea tittered. "Loving family, I take it?"

"Yes, just in a very abnormal way."

Chelsea heard the doors of the cafeteria open. In walked Trent and Elli, both holding the hands. The brunette waved to the students cheerfully. "Morning everyone! Hope you all slept well!"

Choruses of 'Hey, Elli!', 'Morning to you too, Ms. Elli!', and 'Sup, Trent?' echoed through the cafeteria.

Trent straightened his jacket. "Good morning, students. I hope you're all eating healthy breakfasts. Remember to have all-"

"Your five food groups! We know, sir!" Ace said loudly, giving a thumbs-up to Trent.

Elli nudged her husband on the ribs."Exactly why you shouldn't obsess over every little thing they do, honey. They can take care of themselves."

Trent grabbed a bright red apple. "Sure, sure. Homeroom starts in twenty minutes. Finish your breakfast, freshen up, and get to library!"

"Yes, sir." The students obeyed. One by one, they finished their breakfasts and ran back to their dorm rooms to gather all their supplies for the day.

Ace grabbed her lavender tote bag and filled it with notebooks, binders, and a small pencil pouch. "Tote bags are so in, don't you think?"

Chelsea shoved a thin binder and two spiral notebooks into her book bag. "I guess. Yours is really nice." She complimented, admiring the pretty designs on Ace's bag.

"Thank you!" Ace gushed, petting the bag. "It's a _Marielse_! It's actually not designer and it's really cheap, but that's why I like it! It shows that I'm not some rich, spoiled brat who goes to a private academy and rules the school like a tyrant!"

Chelsea blinked. "It does look designer, though. And _Marielse_? Sounds designer too!"

Ace settled the bag on her right shoulder and grinned. "Oh, _Marielse_ isn't all that popular. Lots of people say that the brand is a copy of _Versol_ but it isn't! The designs are totally different."

Chelsea put a folder in her book bag and zipped it up. She and Ace headed for the door. "_Versol,_ huh? My Aunt Molly always talked about that. She said that in the city, where she lived, they were all the rage. Expensive too, so it never made sense to me."

Ace laughed, remembering what her mother had told her. "Richies in the big cities like expensive things because it flaunts their wealth. Money is power, after all."

"True. That's why I liked it back at home." Chelsea sighed, memories pleasantly returning to her. "Life was simple and easy, smooth. Everyone on Castanet was a big, loving family. I really miss them."

Ace smiled sympathetically. "Family Reunion Day is in a few weeks. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Yeah. I'm...not homesick or anything. I just remember how sweet it was back home."

A look a devastation rushed across Ace's face like a sweeping wind. In a split second, the look disappeared. "Yes, back home." She repeated, opening the door for Chelsea once the had reached the library.

The bell rung after that. Chelsea and Ace rushed to where the other students were hanging out.

"Hey guys!" Denny called, waving to the girls. He was joined by the rest of the students, with the exception of Dakota, Witch, and Alisa. The latter and Witch were sitting at another table.

Felicia appeared at the doors with a small binder. "Calm down, everyone. Everyone take a seat so that I may take attendance. Then, you may all go along to first period."

Chelsea tapped Ace on the shoulder lightly. "So," she said, "does she call everyones' names or something?" The brunette only wanted to know Witch's true name.

Ace shook her head. "Nope. She goes down the list of attendees and if you're sick, they usually send Trent and Elli to your room."

Mark joined the conversation. "That's why you can't ever skip. It's just a high school campus." He leaned in and narrowed his eyebrows. "Somehow, they _will_ find you."

Ace swatted him away. "Stop being so dramatic."

Mark tilted his head back and laughed. "It's what I do, ma'am."

Felicia piped up from where she was sitting, pencil in hand. "Has anyone seen Dakota?" She asked hesitantly. The students quietly murmured amongst one another, looking every direction to see if the girl was in sight.

"I don't think she's here, Felicia." Julia answered, after everyone had quieted down.

Chelsea saw Felicia sigh and massage her temples. "Okay. Thank you, dear." She felt a little sorry for the woman based on what she had heard from Dakota a few days earlier.

"Hey," Natalie said as she sat down next to Chelsea, making the said brunette whip around to face the redhead. "Let's have a look at your schedule."

"Great idea, Nat!" Julia encouraged as she sat on the table.

"Um, sure." Chelsea took out her schedule from her book bag.

Lanna skipped to the table. "From what it looks like, to me, to me, it must be a schedgy time! Schedgy time! Yay!" She sang as she grabbed Chelsea's schedule from out of her hands and skimmed over it.

Chelsea reached for her schedule. "Lanna!"

"It is not very kind to steal," Lily scolded, snatching the schedule from Lanna's hands in irony.

"But Lil'," Lanna whined, not singing. "You just stole it from me! So technically-"

Ace put her hand up and silenced the girls. "Would you guys please stop making such a ruckus?! Let's look at her schedule."

**Schedule for Evans, Chelsea, Grace**

**Grade: 11**

**Student ID Number: 0180**

**1st Period: 8:05-8:50**

**Course Name-English Language Arts**

**Teacher-Roberts, Carol**

**Building-Mystic**

**2nd Period: 8:55-9:40**

**Course Name-Common Core Mathematics**

**Teacher-Sanchez, Martin**

**Building-Mystic**

**3rd Period: 9:40-10:25**

**Course Name-Eleventh Science**

**Teacher-Waters, Kirk**

**Building-Mystic**

**4th Period: 10:30-11:15**

**Course Name-Eleventh Social Studies**

**Teacher-Coals, Slater**

**Building-Mystic**

**Midday Study Hall/Rest: 11:20-12:00**

**Location-Library**

**Lunch: 12:05-12:45**

**5th Period: 12:50-1:35**

**Course Name-Spanish**

**Teacher-Anderson, Ray**

**Building-Meadow**

**6th Period: 1:40-2:25**

**Course Name-Physical Education**

**Teacher-Rogers, Gannon**

**Building-Mushroom (gymnasium)**

**7th Period: 2:30-3:15**

**Course Name-Visual Art Enrichment**

**Teacher-Regison, Regis**

**Building-Volcano**

Ace scanned Chelsea's paper with wide eyes. "Aww! You're in eleventh grade. I'll have no classes with you but lunch! And that doesn't even count!" The girl whined, pouting as she sat down.

Chelsea looked at all the girls. "Who else is in eleventh?"

Sabrina spoke up in a small voice. "Not many of us. Besides you and I, there's Dakota," -everyone shuddered- "Denny, Mark...and Vaughn."

"Who is-" Before Chelsea could ask who this mysterious 'Vaughn' was, the bell rang.

Everyone rushed out the library doors and down a hallway that led to another hallway surrounded by glass. The students exited through a door and outside, walking to the Mystic Building.

"We only transition inside during winter and late fall, when it's too cold to walk outside," Julia explained.

"And we are going to the...Mystic Building?"

Mark slid next to Chelsea. "Yep!"

"The education system is rather complex." Lily told Chelsea, brushing dust off her tee.

"The poor teachers teach four classes of different grades all in a row! It's why they're teaching at this academy anyway!" Julia laughed, dragging Chelsea into the Mystic Building.

"Come this way, Chelsea." Mark called for the girl, pulling her away from her blonde friend and into a room. "You're an eleventh grader, so you have Carol for first, right?"

As Sabrina silently followed, Chelsea nodded. They walked into Carol's room to see a middle-aged woman with dark brown braid with a very inviting aura.

"Sit down, everyone!" Carol gently ordered her eleventh graders. She glanced at Chelsea. "Great morning for your first day, isn't it, Miss Evans?"

"Yes," Chelsea smiled. "it is, Ms. Carol!"

"Let's see." Carol scanned the room. "We're always waiting on Dakota. But it seems that Vaughn isn't here yet. Do you know where he is, Mister Cooper?"

Mark perked up. "I think he's running late."

As if on cue, a boy dashed into the classroom right before the bell rang, a brown cowboy hat covering his face. Carol sighed and crossed her arms.

"Mister Taylor! You have been late every day for the past week. I will not mark you late today because you made it on time, but I expect better punctuality!" Carol scolded, ushering the boy to sit.

"Sorry, Carol." Vaughn said in a low, hoarse whisper as he pulled his hat down lower so that Chelsea couldn't see an inch of his face. He slumped into his seat.

Carol put her attendance sheet down. "I believe Dakota will not attend class, as usual. Let's begin." She shut the door. "And Mister Taylor," She eyed Vaughn. "take off your hat, if you please."

School seemed to roll on for Chelsea. Her other teachers, Mr. Martin, Mr. Kirk, and Mr. Slater seemed to be just as kind as Ms. Carol. All of her core classes had only eleventh graders in them, so she got used to seeing the faces of Mark, Sabrina, and Denny.

She was awfully curious about Vaughn.

After Carol had told the boy to take off his hat, he did so reluctantly, frowning when Chelsea looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't help but mesmerize at the gorgeous silver color his hair was. And his beautiful eyes added to his lovely features! A deep amethyst purple that had Chelsea lost until Mark snapped her out of her staring at Vaughn.

She shook her head. She wouldn't be thinking about how handsome Vaughn was at a time like this, right? She nodded to herself as she walked to the Meadow Building.

"Good afternoon, Mister Ray!" Chelsea greeted as she sat down. She could see about a third of all the students sitting in the same classroom as her.

"Hola, Chelsea." Ray responded with a grin. The bell rang and he shut the door. "Bienvenidos a Español II. Welcome to Spanish II, Chelsea. How about we get started, hmm?"

Chelsea looked around her. There were only two other students in class: Witch, Elliot.

Ray frowned and shrugged . "Dakota no está, hmm?"

"Um… I don't think Dakota will ever be in here, Señor Ray." Elliot answered.

Ray nodded in agreement before walking to his board and writing down the lesson. "Español, Elliot!" He warned the boy.

After Spanish was over, Chelsea walked to the Mushroom Building for PE. Lanna walked next to Chelsea. "_So excited, excited, excited for PE now that Chelsea is on the team!_" She sang, linking arms with the brunette.

"Oh yay! I guess I'm excited too? I'm not a big sports person." Chelsea said with her eyes looking down.

"You uh, shouldn't worry about it," a timid voice that was Elliot's spoke. "I'm not big on PE either, but you're not Natalie's brother, so she shouldn't do anything bad to you."

Chelsea shivered. "Oh, I feel sick about the knife thing and the balloons."

Julia laughed awkwardly. "Shame that Natalie's so talented in archery though…" The poor blonde didn't know what to say.

Luckily, Lanna broke the awkward silence and opened the door to the gym. Chelsea grinned at that vast, shiny floors of the gym. On one side where yellow painted bleachers and banners for some school spirit gleefully lined the walls.

Lanna pulled Chelsea and Julia into the locker room. "Come and change, _Chel-Chel_," she sang creepily, "_before Coach Gannon shall have! Our! Heads!_"

"Right! Where are our gym uniforms? I'm pretty sure I got mine yesterday."

"Here!" Julia pointed to a locker with Chelsea's name on it. "You get to choose between wearing sweats or shorts every week or so unless you want to wash them every Saturday. Laundry Day!"

Chelsea started to change into the shorts. "It's pretty warm right now, so I guess I'll wear these. They're pretty comfy. And speaking of comfy," She threw the bunny slippers she was wearing off. "I can finally get some sneakers on!"

Julia pouted and picked the slippers up. "Oh well. I'm surprised how long you survived with these on anyways!"

"Julia!"

"Kidding, kidding!"

"Okay then! Let's go play some games." Lanna called, not singing. She had just pulled up some shorts and was dragging the two girls into the gym. She grinned when she heard the doors open.

Mark, Shea, Will, and Denny, who were all playing some basketball, all stopped at the sound of the gym doors opening.

"Uh. Oh. Coach G is here!" A voice whispered into Chelsea's ear, revealing to be Ace.

Chelsea swallowed nervously. "Coach...G?"

"Good afternoon, students!" A frightening, loud voice rumbled through the gym. Chelsea stood like a statue. "I hope you're ready...to play some ball."

"Good afternoon, Coach Gannon!"

Chelsea looked down, being only able to see the large shadow of the man who she would call Coach. She swallowed her nervousness and looked up slowly. Gannon was towering over her, frowning. Two of his teeth stuck out. Chelsea swallowed again.

"G...good after-"

"You must be the new student!" Gannon interrupted, seemingly screaming in the poor brunette's face. Chelsea laughed nervously. "I heard about you, Evans, but I couldn't make the last meeting. Nice to meet ya!"

Chelsea shivered as she looked at the buff man. He was wearing the regular coach get-up, whistle around his neck and a clipboard clutched in his right hand. He was a huge guy with bulging muscles and gray sideburns to adorn his bald head.

Chelsea shook Gannon's hand. "Same, Coach." She replied hesitantly.

Gannon turned away and stood in front of the students. "Today, class, we're gonna play some ball."

"You said that already, Coach." Mark called out.

Gannon chuckled. "I know, Cooper. Today, we're gonna play some ball. And I mean," He pulled out an orange ball from behind him, "kickball! To the field, students!"

The students cheered and ran to the baseball field outside the gym. Gannon followed with an amused, but happy expression on his face as he checked students off for attendance.

"Looks like you're all here." He said. "And now that Evans has joined the class, we can play even teams!" He paused for cheering. "It came to me that I don't get to join one team to make the number even anymore."

"Yeah, that wasn't fair. Coach, you always crushed the other team!" Denny said, remembering past games.

"Yeah, yeah." Gannon replied with a grin. "I remember. But let's get to the good part. Team Sun! Y'all are kicking first. Consists of Cooper, Evans, Olsen, and Fay!"

Mark, Chelsea, Julia, and Shea headed to the kicking zone, all high-fiving each other with competitive smiles on their faces.

"Team Shine! Y'all are on field. Consists of everyone left, obviously."

Ace, Denny, Lanna, and Elliot all headed to different spaces on the field, mostly near the bases.

Gannon grinned widely as he settled in his spot to roll the ball. "You ready, Cooper? Ready for the ball?!"

Mark laughed. "Ready, Coach G!"

Gannon rolled the ball. Mark's foot kissed the ball and flew towards second base. Lanna ran around in panic, trying to catch the ball. Mark dashed to first base, then second, as Lanna ran after the orange ball. When the blonde finally caught it and threw it to Gannon, Mark was on third base.

"Good run, Cooper!" Gannon yelled, making the said boy give his coach a thumbs-up. "Ready for the ball, Evans? I wanna see you play well!"

"I'll try my best, Coach!" Chelsea shouted back.

Chelsea kicked the ball with all her might and sighed in relief when it headed toward third base. She raced towards first base and then second before Denny threw the ball to Gannon. She was happy to see Mark had reached home base.

The game continued, the students running and kicking, and repeating. Soon enough, it ended with a score of 6 to 7. Team Shine had won, but everyone was pretty content with the game. They headed back to locker rooms, changed, and headed to the last class of the day.

"Volcano Building….what a weird name." Chelsea murmured to herself as she slung her book bag around her shoulder. "At least it's the last class of the day. I'm so tired!"

Chelsea looked at the school map. She was in the transitional hallway, but she had no idea which hallway led to the Volcano Building. "Where am I? I can't be late for Mr. Regis!"

"No way. I'm one lucky guy, Chelsea!" A familiar voice brought a relieved smile to her face.

"Mark? Mark!"

"You're going to have a class with Regis for seventh too?! Heck yes!" The blonde grinned.

"Wow. We have every class together except for fifth period, when I have Spanish with Mr. Ray."

"And when I have Home Ec. with Chen!"

The two laughed as they walked down the hallway that led to Volcano Building.

"Regis is a cool guy," Mark started. "He's really chill and is a great, multi-talented artist. Not kidding, he's talented." Mark opened the door to the Volcano Building and Chelsea's eyes widened with excitement.

Volcano Building was sprouting with colors. Chelsea saw mostly red and brown painted walls with a contrast to the yellow walls around school. She could see yet another wide hallway with many doors on each side.

"I am thrilled to have you and our new student arrive on time, Mark."

Chelsea spun around to see Regis, who was nothing like she expected. He had very pale, white skin and hair a jet black like night in contrast. He also sported one of those refined, curly mustaches, which went well with his classy suit.

"Afternoon, Chelsea." Regis greeted with a faint smile and a nod.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Regis."

Regis beckoned for the brunette to follow him. "I should give you a tour of the building before we start exercising."

Chelsea stopped. "Exercising? I thought that this was the art building. Oh, um…"

Mark chuckled quietly. "By that, he means warm-ups. It's a more fancy word for it."

"That is very correct, Mark." Regis agreed, and the three continued to walk down the hallway. "This hallway contains the doors to the practice rooms. There's a room for almost every student's need to exercise their talent and enrich."

He pointed to the doors and the labels next to them. "These two right across from each other are the music rooms. The left, for Lanna to practice vocally. The right, for my daugher to practice instrumentally. Both are very talented, I should say."

"The next, down there, are the rooms for Julia and Mark. Julia dances in the left, and Mark improvises and writes scripts in the right. Interesting prodigies in my opinion."

"Well," Mark blushed sheepishly. "Thanks, sir!"

Regis raised his eyebrows. "Don't let it get to your head, boy."

"Yes...sir."

"As for you, Chelsea, there were two empty rooms before we decided to send you an application in hopes you'd be the new addition to our school. When you said yes, we spent the next few weeks gathering materials to suit your visual artistic needs." Regis opened a door.

Chelsea gasped, her eyes wandering around the room. There was a single table and chair lying on them many art materials. She immediately brightened at the cans of paint, brushes, canvases, paper, clay, and all the other materials she had always dreamed of.

"It's so professional." She breathed out, stumbling into the room.

Regis nodded. "Sunshine Academy always aims for the best for our students. You are prodigies, so we treat you like professionals."

"Thank you, Mr. Regis! This is wonderful!"

"Yes, yes. Now, go and settle yourself while I prepare an exercise for Mark." Regis and Mark eventually left the room.

Chelsea picked up a can of paint. "Acrylic, my favorite! And these colors are beautiful." She wandered to the left side of the room, where the 3-D materials laid.

"Everything I could ever need to sculpt! White clay! Even paper mache materials here!" She exclaimed to herself. "I am going to love it here."

"I hope you will." Regis strolled back into the room. Chelsea took a seat. "Now, Chelsea, having two students that clearly need to learn in different ways and places in one class period is often difficult, but that's why I have set time segments."

Chelsea nodded, trying to take it all in.

"Your exercises will be posted on your door. You will spend the first ten minutes getting settled and working on the exercise. I will spend fifteen minutes with both you and Mark refining your artistic skills. The fifteen minutes I spend with the other student, you will be working on other assignments I have created. How is it sounding?"

"I think I understand, sir."

Regis smiled a bit in approval. "Very well. I'll let you work on your exercise for today for the rest of the class period, just to get you settled." He handed a piece of paper to Chelsea. "Don't be afraid to use any materials. Call if you need assistance."

With that, Regis left the room. Chelsea looked at her paper to see what her first exercise was.

"An abstract painting of what I felt like on the first day of school? This should be fun!"

The brunette ran to the canvas after gathering a few paintbrushes and cans of paint. She smiled as she dipped her brush into the paint and set her feelings on the canvas. She painted to her heart's content, if that wasn't over-exaggerating it.

Once she was finished, she stepped back to admire her painting. It was a mix of swirls and twists of different colors she felt didn't even compliment each other. Blue, red, yellow, green, white, and black mixed and stood out.

"How I felt, huh?" Chelsea looked at the painting. "A mix of feelings, I guess: nervous, happy, excited, down. I don't know really!" She laughed to herself, taking one last look at her painting.

"You must talk to yourself a lot!" Mark said when he popped into the room. He took a huge whiff of the air. "Wow. Smells artsy, you know!"

Chelsea giggled shyly. "What are you doing here?"

Mark shrugged. He said, "Class is gonna end in five. Did you not keep track of time?"

"No!" Chelsea gasped, checking a clock. "I spent so much time on my exercise. I've gotta be faster next time."

"Hey, don't worry. I bet your exercise is-" He paused when he saw Chelsea's painting. He looked at her. "That's...pretty."

"...you hesitated."

"I didn't!"

"You hesitated! It's really bad, isn't it?!"

"No! I did not hesitate! It was just so pretty!"

"I agree." Regis said as he observed Chelsea's painting. "What an interesting painting for your exercise."

"Well," Chelsea started. "All the colors and their shapes represent feelings. Pretty cliche, but I think it was a decent way of expressing my emotions."

Regis wiped his hands on his suit and shooed the students out of the building. "Then a job well done. That should be enough for today. You can leave to your dorms now."

"Thanks, Mr. Regis! See you at dinner!"

"Goodbye, students."

"How was your day, Chelsea?"

Chelsea let out a sigh after she finished chowing down on some tasty pasta. "Pretty tiring, Sabrina. Your dad is pretty cool. All the teachers are really nice too!"

Sabrina laughed quietly. "I...I'm really glad we're in the same grade. You're so kind, Chelsea." The girl said bashfully.

Chelsea smiled back. "Oh, thanks! I'm glad too. You're really nice."

"I…" Sabrina began after she scooped some salad into her mouth, "I'm so sorry that you have to room with D-Dakota!"

Chelsea put her fork down and sighed again, more heavily this time. "Don't worry about it. It's my problem, so you don't have to be sorry."

"You really are so kind…"

"Thanks!"

The two were quiet for a few moments, until Ace popped out of nowhere with a silly grin. "Hey, girls! How was your first day of school at the academy?!"

"Haha, it was good." Chelsea said.

Julia joined the conversation. "See anyone who interests you? Hmm?" The blonde asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Um, what? Like-"

"Any boys?!" Lanna sang, tugging on the brunette's sleeve.

"What?! No!"

Something sparkled dangerously in Ace's eye. "You know, a certain blonde has been spending a lot of time with you, if you know what I mean."

Chelsea's face heated up and she tried to push everyone away. "No, Ace. Geez, it's the first day of school and you guys think I already like someone! Half of the boys at this school are dating all of you guys!"

"True, but you and Mark do have lots of classes together. Not to mention you're in the same grade, so you already have core classes together." Julia said, nudging Chelsea with her elbow.

"Yeah," Chelsea breathed exasperatedly. "And I also have those core classes with Sabrina, Denny, I guess Dakota, and… Vaughn."

Lanna also wiggled her eyebrows, which started to creep Chelsea out. "Well duh! But that, that, that has nothing to do with-"

"Wait a second! Based on what I just heard, if Chelsea's interested in any boy, besides Mark I mean," Ace scooted toward the brunette with a smirk, "it's got to be Vaughn."

Chelsea gulped and a faint tint of rose showed up on her cheeks. "Well," she coughed. "I'm just curious about him, is all. C-come on, it's the first day of school!"

"Looks like someone is interested in the mystery prodigy!" Julia teased, making Chelsea cough again.

"Mystery prodigy?" Chelsea asked.

"Yes." Sabrina spoke up quietly, making all the girls hush as they listened to her speak. "Vaughn is called the mystery prodigy because no one knows what his talent is."

"You said it, Bri! Vaughn is Mr. Mysterious around these parts. Even I don't know what he's here for, and I usually know everything!" Ace announced, crossing her arms.

"And I bet the whole mystery thing makes you wanna know even more about him, right?" Julia nudged Chelsea again.

Chelsea pursed her lips. "You know what? I do wanna know more. I'm gonna find out what his talent is!" The brunette decided, causing mixed reactions from all the girls.

A/N: Thank you for all those who are reading! Please review to make this story the fabbest it could ever be!


End file.
